Island of the Silver Wolf
by It's a Jacob Thing
Summary: For the first time since I'd come to the island, I'd wanted nothing more than to be normal. I didn't want to kill him, something inside me screamed at me not to, that he was he was here for me. Tribal law said all intruders had to die. Leah/Jake OOC AU M
1. Chapter 1

**Island of the Wolf**

**Prologue**

The quiet cool breeze brought with it a low wail-like moan. It made the fur on the back of my neck stand on end. The sound was nearly imperceptible to normal human ears, but I'd heard it as if I were standing in front of the cause.

I uncurled my body and stood up, shaking my fur out and lifted my head, pointing my nose toward the open ocean. I'd seen many boats pass by this island and fewer stopped to explore. But those who stopped left just as quickly as they set foot on the sand, no one stayed long after they'd gotten a good scare, and those who didn't leave on their own, would never leave at all.

I'd been ever so careful as to not let anyone see me…in _any_ form. It wasn't allowed. Our tribal legends spoke briefly of the only she-wolf ever to be born, with fur silver as the light of the moon. Legends didn't say when this was to occur, but it had happened and here I was. I was brought to the island and left here alone, to fend for myself and to keep others from finding out the secrets of my people. We were simple coastal fisherman, with a penchant for unexplained happenings.

Anyone not of our tribe's descent that lay eyes on me were to be killed, the legends brooked no exception. I'd lost count after two full ships landed on the island several years ago, many died from exposure before I could get to them. The others, it was a grim task I was forced to undertake.

But one thing I'll _never_ forget is the man…no the thing, if that was what it could be called, that I'd destroyed.

**AN: ** Short and sweet prologue. Hope it has tempted you enough to want more. Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

****(AN: Rated M. Leah/Jake, OOC, AU)

**Island of the Silver Wolf  
Chapter 1**

They stood yards apart from each other directly underneath the boat. Had they been human, they would have succumbed to the barometric pressures of the ocean and their bodies crushed beyond recognition. Following the ship for several leagues, they were determined to sink it and make it look like it had run aground on sharp rocks. They'd been ordered that no one was to survive. The consequences for disobeying Aro were absolute. Those immortal few who were brazen and belligerent enough to go against Aro's wishes no longer existed. While an eternity was certainly boring at times, Aro had many, many ways to make you suffer insurmountably if you refused to please him. No immortal being had gone against Aro's desires and survived, it was unheard of. The five of them set out immediately to find the ship and sink it, kill all the occupants on board and return home as quickly as possible.

With an unseen signal, they pushed off the ocean floor with blinding speed and strength, hitting the wood bottom of the craft and began punching holes through the thick heavy timbers. Sea water flooded the cargo hold immediately, causing the boat to slightly list to the side. The smaller of them pulled himself loose from the suction cause by the water rushing into the boat and climbed like a spider along the hull, piercing the thicker boards and pulling some free, making the holes as big as possible. The sooner they were done, the swifter they could return home.

The few things on deck that weren't tied down or secured to the railings started to slide to the edge of the ship, at first with soft slow scraping sounds, then louder crashes and bangs could be heard, chairs and loose equipment slamming into the balustrades as the boat leaned even more. Shouts and screams began to rise in the quiet night air, gunshots ringing out as the terror had dawns on those still alive. The immortals quickly dispatched those who attacked them, snapping their necks like twigs and tossing the lifeless bodies into the cold briny sea water for the creatures who scavenge for a meal to feast upon. Splashes could be heard as those who tried to swim away jumped overboard. But it was no use. Clinging to the side of the rapidly sinking boat, two of the immortals waited just below the surface, eliminating all life that set foot off the ship.

Fire broke out in the galley, setting the grease laden timbers ablaze. It abruptly spread throughout the vessel, fueling the already wide-spread panic among the remaining crew and passengers. Burning hot and fast, it the fire quickly consumed the boat, trapping several people in their cabins, and within minutes the boat was completely engulfed in flames. The screams of those trapped inside being burned alive, still piercing the air. The immortals retreated to a safe distance, floating on a large door ripped from its hinges during the massacre. They watched as the boat was consumed by the flames and slowly died out, along with all sounds of life. Satisfied their work finished, they slipped back into the black depths and journeyed back to their home.

AN: All things recognizable as Twilight belongs to SM. I'm just playing around with ideas and characters. Please leave a review.


End file.
